La boîte de Pandore
by Leah2708
Summary: House veut des réponses .. Il cherche dans le passé. House/Cuddy Après saison 5


Il avait enfin pu sortir, tout ce cauchemar se terminait quand House franchit les portes de l'hôpital psychiatrique. 1 Mois, 7 jours .. il ne pouvait plus, il n'avait plus la force ni le courage pour se battre encore plus longtemps .. La douleur s'était estompée petit à petit .. mais elle revenait souvent, les nuits où le brouillard était trop présent et où il ne pouvait plus allumer la lumière. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit là, il avait besoin de la voir, de la toucher, de sentir son souffle, d'entendre sa voix, son rire .. de voir ses yeux rencontrer les siens. Il était d'ailleurs rentré à cause d'elle, son addiction à elle. A Cuddy. La plus forte drogue, que lui seul avait le secret.

Le soleil était là, au contraire de son entrée à l'hôpital .. pourtant il n'avait prévenu personne, pas Cuddy, ni même Wilson qui était son meilleur ami, et qui venait le voir presque tout les jours. Il était seul, bien seul, pour une fois depuis trop longtemps. Il avait envie de profiter de ce sentiment encore un peu de temps avant de re-rentrer dans le tourbillon de la vie.

Il était plus de 10h00, un taxi l'attendait, il monta, et donna une adresse, pas la sienne, ni celle de Wilson, l'idée lui était venue il y a pas mal de temps déjà, il voulait des réponses à son passé, et ce qui constituait son passé, comme son présent, était Lisa Cuddy. Il se rendait donc chez elle, pour décider d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas chez elle, mais il le voulait, il voulait retrouver ses traces à travers le passé, en étant envouté par le parfum de celle qu'il désirait tant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se trouvait devant la maison de Cuddy, un vent frais soufflait, le soleil était toujours présent, il se sentit bien, presque, il ne cherchait plus que ses réponses.. après il serait mieux.

En toute bonne maniaque respectable, Cuddy rangeait toujours un double de ses clés sous le pot de géraniums à côté de sa porte. House n'eut pas de mal à se glisser chez elle, il n'y avait personne, Wilson lui avait dit que maintenant Cuddy emmenait toujours sa fille au travail, elle pouvait la voir plus, tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers temps avait beaucoup chamboulée Cuddy, et elle avait besoin de Rachel…

House était à présent dans sa chambre, bien sur l'idée de fouiller tout les tiroirs à la recherche de sous-vêtements les plus sexys les uns que les autres, il décida de rester concentré sur son objectif, il savait que chaque femme gardait au fond de sa penderie une vieille boîte avec tout les souvenirs d'un passé où elle furent héroïnes.

En farfouillant dans la penderie de Cuddy, il trouva un tas de chose .. disons que ca n'avait rien à faire là, Il sourit quand il attrapa un carton de petite taille, il le ramena immédiatement vers lui, et s'assit confortablement contre le mur, il allait passer un bout de temps ici se dit-il.

Il ouvrit, en premier il tomba sur les souvenirs les plus récents, un bracelet de naissance de Rachel, un petit paquet de photo d'elle, à 1 Mois, 3 Mois, 6 Mois … Elle était chou se dit en fin de compte House. Il trouva quelques affaires encore à Rachel, puis plongea dans le passé .

Il découvrit quelques copies de la faculté de médecine, on pouvait y distinguer l'écrire de Cuddy, avec des appréciations les plus encourageantes « 18/20, très belle analyse .. continue » … le prof de chimie, aargh ! Il n'avait jamais pu se le voir celui-là se rappela House ! C'était un prof jeune, il avait moins de 30 ans, et monsieur en pinçait pour Cuddy .. raison de plus pour ne pas l'aimer !

Il découvrit des photos de ses parents, de sa famille .. oui, sans grand intérêt ! En tout cas, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, Lisa était la plus belle des Cuddy !

Il prit dans ses mains un livre dans lequel était fourré un tas de papiers, il sut tout de suite ce que c'était, l'album de promo de la FAC. Il était fermé par un ruban en soie, House tira dessus le plus délicatement possible, il savait que Cuddy remarquait tout ! Surtout quand c'était d'ordre personnel. Il déposa au sol le paquet de papiers, photos … pour se consacrer à la lecture du livre. Elle était à la page 3, elle était sublime sur cette photo, des cheveux plus longs qu'aujourd'hui, toujours aussi frisés, son visage rayonnait et elle affichait un magnifique sourire ! House reconnu quelques imbéciles de la FAC, pas très intéressant, il passa vite au papiers volants.

Il porta son attention sur une feuille déchirée, un morceau de journal intime sans doute, il y reconnu cette date, le 7 octobre 1985, le jour de leur rencontre .. Lisa avait tout écrit,

_Flash Back _

_7 Octobre 1985 *_

Lisa était assise dans le parc de la fac, avec elle, une bande d'amies .. enfin, c'était un groupe de filles avec qui Lisa aimait bien trainer .. elle préférait réviser dans sa chambre. Mais aujourd'hui, bizarrement, elle était au cœur de la conversation.

_- Bon alors Liz' ! C'est qui ?_ Demanda une de ses amies

_- Non, vous allez vous foutres de moi,_ déclara la concernée

_- Dis !!_ insista une autre !

Lisa souffla et baissa la tête.

-_ Il est dans le groupe là .. à gauche ! Celui qui est au centre …_

_- T'es sérieuse ??_ s'exclamèrent plusieurs de ses amies avant de pouffer de rire

_- Je le trouve juste attirant, après je ne sait pas ce qu'il vaut .._

La plus agée de toutes s'adressa à Cuddy, elle souriait.

-_ Il s'appelle Gregory House, il est en 5eme année .._

_- Grégory … Tu le connais Anna ?_

_- On a était ensemble en cours une fois … Il est spécial, mais je peux t'arranger un coup si tu veux !_

_- Non surtout pas ! Et puis je dois y aller !_

C'était Lisa Cuddy, quand un sujet devenait trop dangereux pour elle, elle fuyait.

Mais cette Anna, qui connaissait donc House était aller lui parler, en expliquant qu'une de ses amies flashée sur lui. Il lui avait juste demandé son nom, et avait rit avec ses potes .

_- Alors Greg ? Tu vas te la faire ?_ Demanda un de ses amis

_- Elle est plutot bien roulée,_ ajouta un autre

_- Et pas qu'un peu, il paraît que c'est une putain de femme,_ s'exlama House

_- Bon mec', on te laisse, on va déjà se faire défoncer par le prof de maths_

_- Ok, à toute !_

Bizarrement, ce fut House qui parti le premier, il voulait vraiment connaître cette Lisa Cuddy. Il fit le tour des dortoirs et des établissements, avant de lui tomber dessus .. au plus grand des hasard ! Il ne l'avait pas vu, elle non plus, ils s'étaient rentrés dedans

_- Heyyy ! Tu peux pas faire gaffe' .. Hé ! T'es Lisa Cuddy ?_

_- Oui .. désolée, pourquoi je suis une personne si différente des autres ?_

_- Non non, juste ton amie Anna, enfin amie, je ne le pense plus qu'elle ne le sera maintenant, est venue me parler de toi …_

_- Ah …,_ Lisa piqua un far et préféra baisser la tête, il fallait le dire, elle était rouge

_- T'inquiètes, t'es pas la première personne …_

_- Et bien, je vois que tu as un problème avec la modestie ,_ s'exclama Lisa, pourtant ce n'était pas une reproche, elle souriait !

_- Je pourrais dire la même chose de tes seins !_

_- Quoi mes seins ?_

_- Tu devrais les laisser respirer un peu plus souvent,_ dit il le plus sérieusement du monde

_- Bien sur .. et toi tu viendrais leur souffler dessus aussi,_ elle rentrait dans son jeu .

Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, c'était parfait . Et depuis ce jour, cette rencontre, ils ne se quittaient plus ! Les amies de Lisa n'étaient rien à ce que pouvait être House, et les potes à ce dernier n'étaient plus rien à ce qu'était Cuddy.

_Fin du flash-back_

Leur rencontre, ils la devaient à cette Anna … elle était le début d'une très longue histoire, une histoire sans fin, remplie de joies & de haines.

Il tomba sur des anciens numéros de téléphones, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle gardait ça ? Une vieille trousse avec des stylos usés .. des photos avec des amies ..

Il finit par prendre une enveloppe épaisse, jaunie avec le temps, elle ne collait plus, il la tourna .. il vit son écriture, c'était une lettre qui lui avait envoyé quand il était en Angleterre .. deux ans après leur rencontre,

_« Cuddles ! _

_Tu verrais, le climat est vraiment différent, je ne dirais pas qu'il fait -10 en plein été, mais presque. Les USA me manquent ! Notre FAC aussi ! Elle était géniale, j'espère que , notre prof de physiques se souviendra toujours de nous ! Je pense, surtout avec le coup d'explosifs dans la salle, les jours des exams ! _

_Tu me manques Liz', j'ai passé deux ans à te voir toute la journée, à passer ma vie, et mes nuits avec toi, ce vide personne ne peut le remplacer ! J'ai tellement envie de te voir, je pense chaque jour à toi, ce qu'on ferait ensemble à cet instant là ! J'ai encore 1 an à passé ici, j'espère venir te voir cet été ! Tu as eu 23 ans avant-hier ! J'espère que ce que je t'ai acheté te fera plaisir ! _

_J'espère vite pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, _

_Greg' » _

Waouh, avait-il vraiment écrit ça ? Oui, il s'en souvenait, il se souvenait de leur amour, de leur rencontre, de leur séparation, de chaque instant passé en sa compagnie. Il y fit glisser de l'enveloppe ce qui manquait, la chaine qu'il lui avait acheté, avec un pendentif en forme de cœur, c'était ringard !! Il n'en revenait pas de lui avoir acheter ça .. quand on dit que l'amour rend aveugle, c'est pas qu'un peu …

Il y vit aussi des tas de photos d'eux .. pour un de leur anniversaire, une soirée … un jour dans un parc.

Il tomba de nouveau sur une autre page de journal … il commençait à trouver les réponses qu'ils cherchait .

La page datait du 30 Juin 1988

« _Greg' m'a dit qu'il devait partir en Angleterre, comme ça, il n'a pas voulu me donner plus de détails. Il part pour 2 ans et demi … Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, je suis triste, choquée, délaissée .. je savais que depuis quelques temps il semblait ailleurs, il n'avait pas voulu m'en parler, ça nous à écarter … je ne sais pas si je dois être en colère car je l'aime tant .. mais, je sais que quand on se retrouvera ca ne sera plus pareil ! Et s'il revient .._

_Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, si je dois commencer à l'oublier & l'ignorer où lui écrire chaque jour, comme une femme qui attend que son mari rentre de la guerre en priant chaque soir_ »

House resta un moment immobile, alors c'était donc vrai, elle avait décider de l'oublier du jour au lendemain .. pourtant cela n'avait aucun sens, elle avait gardé ses lettres, elle répondait ! Non, elle ne répondait pas vraiment, il avait comprit pendant sa première année en Angleterre que sa Cuddy avait changé et disparue. Puis, quand elle l'avait embauchée .. ils avaient fait comme si de rien était, House avait voulu lui parler, mais elle refusait toujours, elle était triste, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir laisser

Il se remit à chercher pendant une bonne heure, il ne trouvait rien d'autre qui justifier le choix à Cuddy, elle avait tout gardé, absolument tout .. Mais alors pourquoi ..

_- House ?,_ la voix de la doyenne de l'hôpital le ramena à la réalité

Elle se précipita vers lui, enleva les papiers de sa main, espérant qu'il n'avait rien lu …

_- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?_ Demanda naïvement House

_- Je suis chez moi, vous par contre ? Vous êtes sortis quand ? Vous auriez du m'appeler .._

_- Oui je .. cherchais des réponses .._

Cuddy s'assit en face de lui, House allait bien, c'était déjà une bonne chose, à présent elle savait qu'ils allaient devoir parler du passé ..

-_ A quoi ? ,_ la voix de Cuddy était douce

_- J'ai halluciné sur vous pendant des jours .. je confondais passé/présent je pense_

_- Et qu'avez vous trouvez ?_

_- Des lettres, notre passé quoi .._

Cuddy baissa la tête, elle n'aimait pas ce genre de situation, mais elle savait que House avait besoin de connaître toute la vérité pour aller mieux .. Elle aussi non ?

-_ Pourquoi tu t'es éloigné de moi ?_ Demanda House

_- .. J'avais peur,_ il fallait être franche se dit Cuddy_, peur que tu reviennes avec une nouvelle copine, ou que tu ne reviennes jamais, peur de pleins de choses .._

_- Tu regrettes nos années ensemble ?_

_- C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai vécu avec le fait d'être mère_

_- .. Pour moi aussi, sauf que je n'ai pas d'enfant_

House s'était rapproché d'elle, elle sourit, son sourire d'adolescente qu'elle lui offrait que très rarement, il le lui rendit ..

_- Tu crois qu'on serait toujours ensemble ? Qu'on aurait fondé une famille ?,_ osa Cuddy ..

_- Je sais pas .. mais on peut toujours essayer .._

A cet instant, l'idée de capturer les lèvres de celle qui avait était son amour de jeunesse devint encore plus forte, ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir leur souffle, la chaleur que procurait leur corps, House ne réfléchit plus, il les captura d'un geste maladroit .. comme la première fois, se dit Cuddy, qui ne le repoussa pas .. Ce baiser était passionné, remplis d'émotions vieilles de 20 ans, mais les sentiments étaient les mêmes que la première fois. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, et ne se quitteraient plus jamais.


End file.
